O Guia ABC para Avery e Nelson
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: O Guia ABC para o relacionamento entre Avery Ryan e Brody Nelson.
1. A,B,C,D & E

**Escrevi isso porque:**

 **1º Sou uma Navery shipper desesperada (e trouxa, e iludida, sim eu sei).**

 **2º Eu não me importo que eles não estejam juntos na série (e me importo muito menos se para a maioria das pessoas eles não "combinam" :p).**

 **3º Quando tenho uma ideia, eu simplesmente** _ **preciso**_ **escrever, caso contrário eu enlouqueço.**

 **4º: Sou uma romântica incurável com os shipps que eu gosto, e Navery me consome.**

 **Creio que já sejam motivos suficientes. :D**

 **O Abc será dividido em cinco partes e não possui uma ordem cronológica definida. Os acontecimentos da segunda temporada foram ignorados nessa fic, mesmo porque eu ainda não vi nenhum episódio (mas eu sei que Nelson fica com Raven e esse fato também está sendo ignorado por mim :D). Esta história pode ou não ter relação com "Realize" (minha primeira fic Navery), depende de como você quer imaginar. Fic classificada como "T" apenas por segurança.**

 **Já falei demais, então vamos ao que interessa!**

 **...**

 **A - ATREVIMENTO**

\- Ele está se escondendo, - diz Nelson encarando o computador à sua frente - tentando nos despistar através de nomes de usuário diferentes e endereços de IP diferentes. Já são mais de sete na última semana. Sempre que estamos chegando perto, ele simplesmente desaparece, e passa a agir da mesma forma com uma nova identidade.

Avery balança a cabeça de forma positiva, também encarando a tela onde Nelson havia feito sua mais recente busca.

A equipe Cyber rastreava um hacker de contas bancárias há mais de dois meses, e embora fosse um dos crimes cibernéticos mais comuns, este estava se tornando um desafio. Ao que parecia, o hacker em questão era mais inteligente e profissional do que a maioria com os quais eles estavam acostumados a lidar.

\- A paciência é uma das principais virtudes que se deve ter em casos como esse. - responde Avery - Vamos continuar buscando até que ele cometa o erro fatal que nos permitirá pegá-lo. Vou verificar com Raven o que ela descobriu a partir do celular da última vítima.

Nelson assente, e eles trocam um olhar que era, geralmente, a despedida que eles usavam antes de se separarem em qualquer momento durante o trabalho. Avery sorri e vira-se para deixar a sala, mas então, inesperadamente, Nelson a puxa pela mão e a beija.

Dura três segundos, apenas um rápido e forte pressionar de lábios, mas é o suficiente para deixá-la sem reação.

\- Nelson! - ela o repreende, os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho - Você _está louco?_ Perdeu sua razão? O que você está pensando?

Nelson dá de ombros, parecendo indiferente ao rosto chocado da chefe da divisão cibernética.

\- Me desculpe. - ele responde - Eu não pude evitar. Mas hey, eu olhei em volta por cinco segundos antes de te beijar, e não havia ninguém olhando nessa direção, eu juro.

Avery balança a cabeça nervosamente enquanto olha para os lados.

\- Não quero que faça isso de novo. Quer dizer... não quero que faça isso de novo _aqui_. Okay?

\- Okay.

Antes que Avery tenha tempo de pensar em se mover, ele a puxa para outro beijo rápido e intenso. Avery dá um tapa em seu ombro.

\- _Nelson?!_

\- Tudo bem. - ele diz com um sorriso no rosto - Você pode ir agora.

Avery estreita os olhos, olhando-o com uma expressão assassina, mas Nelson a conhece bem e sabe que no fundo, ela não está realmente irritada.

\- Você é… impossível.

Avery lança um último olhar de repreensão a Nelson, que parece se divertir com a situação, e sai pela porta a passos rápidos. Assim que tem certeza de que ele não pode ver, ela abre um pequeno sorriso.

Seu namorado era atrevido e imprudente algumas vezes, mas era um atrevimento do qual ela havia aprendido a gostar. Muito.

 **...**

 **B - BATOM**

\- É bonito. - Nelson diz, de braços cruzados enquanto Avery pinta os lábios diante do espelho, preparando-se para mais um dia de trabalho.

Ela interrompe a tarefa e olha para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que é bonito?

Nelson aponta para o pequeno objeto cilíndrico nas mãos de Avery.

\- Você está usando um batom diferente hoje. É mais claro. Caiu perfeitamente em você.

\- De fato. É a primeira vez que eu o uso. - Avery franze o cenho - Desde quando os seres humanos do sexo masculino percebem esse tipo de coisa?

\- Desde que eles tenham uma namorada bonita como a minha, é impossível _deixar_ de perceber.

Avery sorri e fecha o batom, guardando-o em sua bolsa.

\- Você é um exagerado, Nelson.

\- Não, eu não sou. - Nelson dá dois passos e pára na frente dela - E eu _realmente_ gosto do seu batom. Me pergunto se ele é tão saboroso quanto bonito...

Avery o encara fixamente, analisando sua expressão. Ele está apertando os lábios, passando a língua sobre eles; suas pupilas estão dilatadas e o olhar está fixo. Um sentimento perfeitamente identificável: desejo.

\- Você pode descobrir. - ela sussurra, sentindo o desejo se acender também dentro si - Por que ficar na dúvida?

Sem mais palavras, Nelson avança a distância restante e esmaga seus lábios nos dela em um beijo quente e profundo.

Três segundos depois, ele mal se lembra do sabor do batom, pois tudo o que o consome e o intoxica em cada fibra de seu corpo é o sabor de Avery.

 **…**

 **C - CIÚMES**

\- Então você tinha ciúmes de Raven?

Nelson olha para Avery - Avery que não está olhando para ele - sorrindo presunçosamente.

\- Não era exatamente ciúmes. - ela responde na defensiva - Eu estava apaixonada por você, certo? E eu pensava que ela poderia... vocês dois poderiam... Argh! Por que eu estou lhe contando isso mesmo?

\- Porque você prometeu que seria sincera qualquer que fosse a pergunta, e eu lhe perguntei se você já sentiu ciúmes alguma vez.

Avery suspira, frustrada.

\- Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de ter ciúmes, não fazia sentido algum. Mas eu estava apaixonada por você, e quando se está apaixonado, o ciúme é involuntário. Eu olhava para ela, e eu via como ela era perfeita para você, perfeita como eu nunca poderia ser. E isso me doía.

Nelson sacode a cabeça continuamente.

\- Raven é uma excelente amiga. - ele pega a mão de Avery na sua - Mas ela não é perfeita para mim. Não nesse sentido, pelo menos. _Você_ é perfeita para mim.

Avery fica em silêncio, apenas olhando para Nelson com olhos sorridentes. Sim, Avery sorria com os olhos, e ele havia aprendido a identificar quando isso acontecia.

\- E não pense que você era a única. - ele continua, quebrando o clima extremamente doce - Não pense que eu não morria de ciúmes da sua relação com Elijah e…

\- Elijah? - exclama Avery, surpresa - É sério?

\- Vocês estão o tempo todo juntos. - argumenta Nelson - Eu sabia que também não tinha direito de ter ciúmes, mas como você disse, é involuntário. Ele estava perto de você de um jeito que _eu_ queria estar, e não podia. E os sorrisos que vocês davam um ao outro… - ele estremece - Digamos que fiquei muito feliz quando ele voltou para a esposa.

Avery começa a rir.

\- Hey, isso não é engraçado!

\- Sim, é! Você fica adorável quando está com ciúmes, Brody Nelson.

\- Você gosta de se divertir às minhas custas. - ele diz, puxando-a para um beijo - Mas eu fico feliz por não termos mais que sentir ciúmes.

\- Eu também, Nelson. - Avery acaricia seu rosto moreno - Eu também.

 **…**

 **D - DOR**

Uma das coisas mais preciosas para Nelson era a felicidade de Avery.

Desde que havia descoberto sobre o seu passado, ele decidiu que um dos principais objetivos de sua vida seria fazê-la tão feliz quanto ela pudesse ser.

Ele se orgulhava de si mesmo ao perceber que essa missão estava tendo sucesso, e nada era tão bom quanto ver seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso, ou seus olhos brilharem de prazer e contentamento por algo que ele havia dito ou feito.

No entanto, isso não era possível em 100% do tempo. Vez ou outra, algum fato ou acontecimento lhe remetia a dores passadas, fazendo-a reabrir velhas feridas.

Geralmente acontecia quando algum caso não tinha um final feliz, quando ela via pais perderem um filho, quando se lembrava de Danielle, e, principalmente, quando via o video de Hannah. Nesses momentos, Nelson não podia fazer qualquer coisa além de estar ali, ao lado dela. Ainda que ele quisesse arrancar sua dor com as mãos, ainda que ele quisesse ter algum tipo de poder mágico que erradicasse toda e qualquer coisa que a fizesse sofrer, ele sabia que não era possível.

Então, ao vê-la triste por qualquer motivo, ele apenas a abraçava ou segurava sua mão, transmitindo-lhe seu calor, deixando-a saber que ele estava ali, e nunca iria sair.

Felizmente, esses momentos não duravam muito. Avery era mais forte do que qualquer pessoa que Nelson conhecia, e dentro de alguns minutos, ele via novamente em seu rosto o sorriso que tanto amava, radiante como o sol após uma tempestade.

 **…**

 **E - ELOGIOS**

Avery não era uma pessoa acostumada a elogios.

Ao contrário disso, ela estava habituada a receber insultos e ouvir palavras rudes de suspeitos e criminosos todos os dias. As coisas agradáveis que lhe diziam estavam quase sempre ligadas ao seu trabalho, e ainda que isso fosse bom, ela não pensava que merecia elogios por cumprir sua missão. Era o seu dever, depois de tudo.

Isso havia mudado nos últimos meses, no entanto. Seu namorado não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha qualquer dificuldade em se expressar, e consequentemente, ela precisou se acostumar a ser elogiada o tempo todo.

Nelson fazia questão de destacar, pelo menos uma vez por dia, uma ou outra coisa de que ele gostava nela. Algumas vezes era algo relacionado à sua aparência, como a cor de seu batom que acendia seu rosto, ou seu penteado de lado que ele achava extremamente elegante. Outras vezes, tinha a ver com suas características pessoais, como a sua inteligência, sua coragem e sua determinação em solucionar um caso, ou simplesmente a forma como sua risada era, para ele, a coisa mais gostosa de se ouvir.

Não importava qual fosse a espécie de elogio, Avery sempre sentia-se desconcertada ao ouvi-los. Nesses momentos, Nelson ria e dizia que ela era boba, que não havia motivo algum para se sentir envergonhada, e aos poucos, ela percebeu que ele tinha razão.

Depois de um tempo, Avery passou a receber seus elogios com naturalidade, porque entendeu que ser elogiada era normal quando se era amada, assim como ela era amada por ele.


	2. F,G,H,I & J

**F - FUTURO**

Nelson nunca havia pensado muito sobre o futuro.

Ele sempre havia vivido o presente como se o amanhã não existisse, como se suas ações nunca fossem lhe causar qualquer consequência. A Internet havia lhe dado o poder que sempre o fascinou - o poder de controlar, de fazer coisas que afetassem as pessoas, ainda que apenas por diversão - e o amanhã não era algo com o que ele se importava muito.

No dia em que o FBI o prendeu, foi a primeira vez que ele de verdade pensou sobre isso. Mesmo sendo um hacker que fazia coisas consideradas ilegais, ser preso nunca esteve em seus planos. Ele nunca havia imaginado uma vida na prisão.

Então, ele havia ganhado uma nova chance. Fazer o bem em troca de sua liberdade. Ajudar a proteger inocentes de perigos reais, colaborar para que verdadeiros criminosos fossem para a cadeia. Parecia uma troca justa, e embora tivesse resistido no início, Nelson não demorou a perceber a chance de ouro que Avery havia lhe dado.

Nas poucas vezes em que pensava no futuro, ele também não pensava em se apaixonar daquela forma. Não pensava em se apaixonar por _ela_. Justo por ela.

Isso lhe deu a certeza de que pensar no amanhã não lhe garantia muitas coisas. O futuro sempre surpreendia, sempre acontecia de um jeito que não era o imaginado, e em seu caso, de um jeito muito melhor do qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar. Ele entendeu que não precisaria, agora tampouco, pensar tanto no futuro. Ainda que fosse improvável para maioria das pessoas, o futuro de Nelson estava bem claro para ele.

Avery era o seu futuro, e essa era toda a certeza de que ele precisava por agora.

…

 **G - GRAVATA**

\- Você não a usa mais. - diz Avery, de repente, como se ele devesse saber de imediato sobre o que ela falava.

\- O que? - Nelson pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha - O que eu não uso mais?

\- Sua gravata roxa. - ela responde - Já faz algum tempo que eu percebi isso. Eu nunca mais vi você com ela.

Por reflexo, Nelson leva as mãos ao pescoço, como se num passe de mágica ela fosse aparecer ali. Na verdade, ele não se lembrava quando nem porquê havia abandonado seu acessório favorito, que provavelmente estava agora perdido no fundo de sua gaveta. Não se lembrava nem mesmo da última vez que ele o havia usado.

\- Você tem razão. Acho que eu apenas me esqueci, não sei exatamente o porquê.

Avery assente.

\- Alguns costumes mudam com o tempo sem nenhum motivo lógico. Acontece de forma inconsciente, na maioria das vezes sem que você perceba.

\- Por exemplo. - Nelson se aproxima de sua namorada - Seu cabelo. Você já notou o quanto ele cresceu?

Ele toma uma mecha do cabelo louro entre os dedos, e os olhos de Avery acompanham o movimento.

\- Você costumava cortá-lo periodicamente, mas um dia você esqueceu, assim como eu me esqueci da gravata.

Avery franze o cenho, pensativa.

\- Você preferia meu cabelo como era antes?

Nelson nega com a cabeça.

\- Não tenho nenhuma espécie de preferência. Você ainda é você de cabelo longo ou curto, então de qualquer forma será linda. E sobre mim? Você gostava mais de quando eu usava a gravata?

Avery encolhe os ombros.

\- Também não. Vamos dizer que eu penso da mesma forma. Você fica ótimo dos dois jeitos.

\- Estamos quites. - ele diz antes de beijá-la.

No dia seguinte, Nelson pensou que seria uma boa ideia usar novamente sua gravata roxa, e ao chegar no trabalho, deparou-se com uma Avery com o mesmo cabelo curto de quando ele a havia conhecido.

Quando se viram, eles sorriram com surpresa um para outro, internamente satisfeitos por estarem em sintonia até mesmo nos pequenos detalhes.

Ao contrário do que Krummitz pensava, Nelson chegou à conclusão de que a gravata não era mesmo uma má ideia, afinal.

…

 **H - HACKER**

Imersa em pensamentos, Avery navega entre sites de notícia enquanto procura pistas de uma de suas investigações.

Infelizmente, a lista de procurados da Cyber Division aumentava a cada dia, e alguns casos levavam meses para ser solucionados. Apesar de entender muito bem o conceito de que não se deve levar o trabalho para casa, algumas coisas a deixavam obcecada, e era impossível evitar. Além disso, ela não estava com Nelson naquela noite, e queria aproveitar sua capacidade de concentração. Era realmente difícil manter sua atenção longe de seu namorado quando ele estava ali.

Não que ela achasse isso ruim. De forma nenhuma.

Avery começa a se frustrar por não estar obtendo nenhum resultado relevante. Ela olha para o relógio ao lado de sua cama, e se assusta ao perceber o quão tarde é. Talvez fosse melhor ir dormir, ou teria um dia horrível por privação de sono.

Assim que ela fecha a página onde estava, sem que ela clique em nada, uma caixa de texto se abre à sua frente.

Um calafrio percorre seu corpo, porque ela se lembrava muito bem da última vez que isso havia ocorrido, e isso só poderia significar uma coisa: alguém a estava espionando. Alguém estava controlando seu computador remotamente. Outra vez.

Com o coração acelerado, ela espera o recado, espera a possível ameaça. Ela gostaria de ter Nelson ao seu lado agora.

Finalmente, a mensagem começa a ser escrita, e conforme as letras vão se desenhando, o queixo de Avery cai.

" _Eu te amo."_ diz a mensagem. _"Você sabe disso? Tudo bem, é muito provável que você já saiba. De qualquer forma, boa noite."_

Nelson. É claro.

Às vezes, Avery se esquecia de que, por trás do semblante doce e inocente, Nelson era um hacker. E hackers, ainda que fossem do bem como ele era agora, podiam pregar peças. Seu primeiro impulso é o de discar o número dele e lhe dar uma bronca pelo susto que ele a havia feito passar, mas depois de pensar melhor, ela resolve entrar no jogo.

Letra por letra, Avery apaga a mensagem e começa a escrever.

" _Diga-me agora quando, como e porquê você hackeou meu computador, ou estará em apuros, Brody Nelson. Eu falo sério."_

Avery quase sente pena ao imaginar a expressão apavorada de seu namorado do outro lado da tela. Quase.

 _"Hey!"_ uma segunda mensagem se desenha abaixo _"Você não está realmente irritada, está?"_

Avery sorri. O pavor de Nelson é muito claro a partir da forma como ele escreve. Ela apaga novamente o texto já escrito, e põe-se a digitar.

 _"Me diga. Agora."_

Imediatamente, sua resposta é escrita na velocidade da luz.

 _"Ontem. Enquanto você dormia. Eu apenas queria... Fazer uma surpresa. Dizer 'eu te amo' de uma forma original. Eu sinto muito, Avery. Não farei isso de novo. Prometo. "_

A verdade é que Avery está, na verdade, encantada. Quando Nelson havia entrado para o FBI, uma de suas condições era _"hackear para o bem"_ , e uma declaração de amor se encaixava perfeitamente na definição que ela tinha para _"bem"_. Tecnicamente, ele não havia feito nada ruim que merecesse sua ira.

Mas é claro que Nelson não precisava saber disso.

 _"Você vai retirar esse vírus do meu computador amanhã mesmo."_ ela ameaça _"Ou estará muito mais encrencado do que pode imaginar."_

 _"Tudo bem! Eu prometo! E bem, você sabe... Eu te amo, certo?"_

Avery volta a sorrir. Depois de tudo o que acontecera anos atrás, ela jamais imaginava que ser hackeada pudesse ser uma coisa boa em qualquer situação.

Mas Nelson não era um hacker qualquer. Ele era o _seu_ hacker, que invadia seu computador para dizer que a amava.

 _"Eu sei."_ ela digita _"E eu também te amo. Mas da próxima vez que quiser dizer algo assim, basta me ligar."_

Ela quase pode imaginá-lo rindo do outro lado. Então, seu player de música se abre, e começa a tocar sua canção favorita.

" _Durma bem, meu amor."_

Definitivamente, valia a pena ser hackeada daquela forma de vez em quando.

 **...**

 **I - INSÔNIA**

Às vezes, Avery sofria de insônia.

Ocorria pelo menos uma vez por semana, e era um inferno.

Geralmente, devia-se ao excesso de café ou refrigerantes energéticos que ela bebia para manter-se acordada enquanto pesquisava suas investigações. Funcionava bem no momento oportuno, mas causava um terrível efeito colateral.

Frustrada, ela suspira, olhando para o rosto adormecido de Nelson, invejando-o com todas as suas forças. Ele parecia tão terno em seu sono profundo, tão pacífico. Ela queria, mais do que tudo, poder estar assim também.

Mas essa quietude dura pouco. Em certo momento, sua inquietação acaba por despertar seu pobre namorado, que abre os olhos confuso ao vê-la acordada às 2 da manhã.

\- O que está acontecendo? - ele pergunta em uma voz fraca e sonolenta - Você não está dormindo?

\- Eu bem que gostaria. Mas isso está se tornando mais impossível a cada minuto. - Avery respira fundo, exausta. - Maldita insônia.

\- Humm... - a voz de Nelson soa distante - Você já tentou contar carneirinhos?

Avery ri baixinho.

\- Já contei carneirinhos, gatinhos e até elefantes coloridos. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas passou nem perto de funcionar.

Nelson esboça um pequeno sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Venha aqui.

Ele a puxa para seus braços, e ela vai sem qualquer resistência.

Avery deita a cabeça no peito quente de Nelson, sentindo seus braços rodeando-a. Ela fecha os olhos, e instantaneamente se sente melhor. Quase de imediato, a tão esperada e reconfortante sonolência começa a envolvê-la, e ela se deixa levar com prazer.

\- Você precisa moderar com os energéticos. - Nelson murmura. - Eles são prejudiciais à saúde.

\- Eu sei. - ela responde numa voz já dormente - Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que quiser dormir uma noite inteira.

Antes que o sono a envolva completamente, Avery reflete sobre como os braços de seu namorado são muito melhores do que qualquer remédio para insônia.

…

 **J - JOVEM**

 _Jovem demais para ela. Imaturo demais para ela. Não suficiente para ela._

Esses pensamentos se repetiam o tempo todo na mente de Nelson no começo de sua relação com Avery. Ele tentava ignorá-los, na esperança de que em algum momento eles desaparecessem por completo, mas eles sempre retornavam e ficavam ali, rondando-o como fantasmas.

Estar com Avery lhe fazia feliz como ele jamais havia imaginado ser, mas lhe trazia, ao mesmo tempo, uma angustiante insegurança. Sua namorada era uma mulher madura, decidida, inteligente. Uma mulher que tinha uma longa bagagem de experiências - algumas delas muito dolorosas - que surpreendentemente invés de enfraquecê-la, haviam tornado-a mais forte. Ele por outro lado, era um garoto jovem e, comparado a Avery, imaturo. Um garoto que há pouco tempo havia hackeado a bolsa de valores por diversão. Por conta disso, sua felicidade estava constantemente mesclada à angústia de pensar que Avery merecia alguém melhor.

Mas um dia, como uma milagrosa mágica, a verdade ficou clara diante de seus olhos.

Ao ouvir Avery confessar sobre como _ela_ tinha medo de não ser boa o suficiente para ele, Nelson entendeu que ambos pensavam exatamente da mesma forma, e nenhum dos dois pensamentos fazia sentido.

Porque ambos tinham coisas ruins em seus passados, assim como tinham coisas boas para compartilhar com o outro no presente. Porque ele havia se tornado mais maduro junto a ela, e ela era definitivamente mais feliz com ele. Nelson percebeu que suas diferenças não os tornavam incompatíveis, elas os tornavam _completos_ , e dessa forma, todas as suas dúvidas se foram.

Assim, ele deixou de se preocupar por ser jovem demais, e passou a focar sua atenção em preocupações mais substanciais, como por exemplo, quantas vezes beijaria Avery naquele dia, o que ele faria para ela em seu aniversário, qual a próxima maneira original que ele usaria para dizer "te amo", e, principalmente, como ele a faria feliz, todos os dias, cada dia um pouco mais do que no dia anterior.


	3. K,L,M,N & O

**K - KIWI**

\- Kiwi? É sério? Entre tantas frutas saborosas no mundo, a sua preferida é Kiwi?

Nelson olha para Avery, que tem uma bandeja com várias fatias da fruta e as saboreia como se fossem néctar dos deuses.

\- Sim. - ela responde levando mais uma fatia à boca - O que vê de tão errado com uma inocente fruta?

\- Não sei. Me parece... verde demais, pegajosa demais, e tem um cheiro enjoativo demais. Deve ser... - ele estremece, não terminado a frase.

Avery dá uma pequena risada.

\- Ora Nelson, você não pode julgar sem nunca ter provado. - ela pega uma fatia da bandeja e estende a ele - Vamos lá, dê uma chance.

Ele hesita, mas ela continua segurando a fruta em frente a ele. Por fim, ele se rende e dá um mordida. Uma pequena e desconfiada mordida.

Ele mastiga algumas vezes, sem demonstrar gosto nem reprovação, e por fim dá o veredito:

\- Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

\- Você vê? Não pode julgar algo sem conhecer. Nem mesmo um kiwi.

\- Okay, você está certa. De qualquer forma, pensei que ainda fosse cedo para desejos.

Automaticamente, Avery estende a mão para sua barriga de quatro meses, recém começando a tomar forma.

\- Pelo que vemos, no meu caso, não é.

Nelson estica o braço põe a mão sobre a de Avery, que ainda descansa sobre seu ventre.

\- Genial.

Avery solta um longo suspiro, sua expressão passando de divertida a reflexiva.

\- Você sabe? Às vezes eu ainda não acredito nessa loucura. É sério, o que estávamos pensando?

Nelson ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Quando fizemos o bebê? Bem, eu não me lembro exatamente o dia, mas acredito que, dadas as circunstâncias, não estávamos _pensando_ muitas coisas.

Avery estreita os olhos e lhe dá um leve tapa no ombro.

\- Você entende o que estou dizendo. Quer dizer, um bebê? A essa altura da minha vida? - ela meio que ri - Isso é demasiado... assustador.

\- Reconheço que foi uma surpresa um tanto... inesperada. Mas quer saber? Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Você, e agora ele. Ou ela.

Nelson percebe que os olhos de Avery estão úmidos. Ops. Grávidas eram seres sensíveis, certo?

\- Desde que não envolvam kiwis. - ele exclama, - Porque posso dizer com toda a sinceridade: kiwis não são as coisas preferidas de minha vida.

Ela ri, lembrando-se, de repente, da bandeja em seu colo, e leva mais uma fatia à boca.

\- Pois eu aposto que você vai gostar um dia.

\- Eu não apostaria dinheiro nisso, amor.

Ele se aproxima de seu rosto e a beija nos lábios, lenta e suavemente.

\- Eu te amo. - ele sussurra - Amo os dois.

\- Nós também. - Avery toca seu ventre - Também te amamos muito.

…

 **L - LEMBRANÇAS**

\- Eu estou procurando por… Mr. Ryan? - Nelson sussurra no ouvido de Avery de forma provocativa.

A respiração dele faz cócegas em sua orelha, enviando um arrepio agradável por sua espinha.

\- A última vez que ouvi sua voz, você estava em um tribunal. - ela responde com um sorriso - Brody Nelson, sou a agente especial Avery Ryan.

Ambos riem juntos uma risada curta, e Avery fecha os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Nelson em seu cabelo.

\- As primeiras palavras que trocamos. - diz ele - Nesse dia, você imaginava que acabaríamos aqui?

\- Não. - ela ergue a cabeça de seu peito para olhar seu rosto - Eu jamais imaginei que nós acabaríamos em _algum lugar_. E quanto a você? Você imaginava?

\- No primeiro dia? Definitivamente não. No começo, você apenas me dava medo.

\- Medo? É sério? E quando é que isso começou a mudar?

\- Talvez... - ele reflete - No dia que você me acordou disparando o alarme do meu carro. Eu estava com uma garota, certo? Você parecia um tanto presunçosa ao me dizer que eu não poderia mais vê-la, e eu gosto de pensar que na verdade você estava com _ciúmes_.

\- Você é muito convencido. - ela estreita os olhos de brincadeira - Mas talvez sim. Talvez eu estivesse com ciúmes, ainda que inconscientemente.

\- E também teve o dia em que você "perdeu" - ele desenha aspas imaginárias no ar - aquela aranha no escritório, e depois que eu levei o dia todo para encontrá-la, você simplesmente a soltou de novo...

\- Não foi minha culpa. Havia um copo no chão e eu achei estranho. Ao menos, depois daquele dia, você aprendeu a chegar no horário.

Ela se inclina para ele e beija seus lábios, e ele passa os braços ao redor de seus ombros.

\- Eu gostos dessas lembranças, sabia? - ela diz.

Nelson assente.

\- Eu também. E sabe qual a minha favorita?

Avery ergue uma sobrancelha curiosamente.

\- Qual?

\- Quando… - Nelson toma uma mecha do cabelo de Avery em sua mão e começa a brincar com ele - Quando eu fiz aquela coisa, você sabe, sair escondido para tentar negociar com meu ex amigo. Todos achavam que eu era um fugitivo, que eu tinha traído o FBI, mas você não. A forma como você se colocou na minha frente para me defender...Foi a primeira vez que eu me dei conta da mulher incrível que você era.

Avery sente uma ternura calorosa se espalhar por suas veias. Nelson sempre causava esse efeito quando dizia coisas doces, e era uma sensação na qual ela já estava viciada.

\- Eu tive medo de que eles tivessem razão. - ela confessa - Mas ao mesmo tempo, lá no fundo da minha mente, eu tinha certeza de que você não faria isso, e eu estava certa. Essa é uma das minhas favoritas também.

\- _Uma_ das favoritas? E qual a sua favorita de todas?

\- Pode parecer estranho. - ela começa - Mas foi quando eu estava em poder de Logan Reeves. Eu pensava que iria morrer sem poder me despedir de você, mas quando acordei naquela maca e vi seus olhos... Foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida.

\- Não posso colocar esse na minha lista de favoritos, mesmo que também tenha sido a melhor sensação do mundo saber que você estava viva. As horas que passei antes disso, sem ter nenhuma ideia de onde você estava, eu não quero viver aquilo de novo nunca mais.

Instintivamente, Nelson aperta Avery com mais força em seus braços, como se para certificar-se de que estava de fato tudo bem.

\- Você não vai. - ela assegura - Acredite em mim, isso não será necessário novamente.

\- Isso é algo maravilhoso de se pensar. Mas sabe o que é melhor do que as lembranças antigas?

Avery apenas sinaliza com a cabeça para que ele diga.

\- O melhor - ele responde, correndo os dedos por sua clavícula. - é usar o presente para fazer lembranças ainda melhores.

\- Você está coberto de razão. - ela diz - E podemos fazer isso agora.

Ela se inclina, matando a distância para beijá-lo, incluindo aquele pequeno momento na lista de coisas para se lembrar mais tarde.

…

 **M - MILAGRE**

Na maior parte do tempo, Avery não acreditava em milagres.

Trabalhar com crimes a havia tornado cética e resistente a qualquer coisa que fugisse da realidade lógica, e embora fosse um tanto triste, isso a tornava forte para enfrentar a crueldade humana com a qual lidava todos os dias. Um crime apenas se resolvia com elementos que podiam ser explicados, rastreados e encontrados, o que a obrigava a manter os pés no chão o tempo todo.

Mas ultimamente, ela estava tendo motivos suficientes para rever seus conceitos. Não havia qualquer lógica que explicasse o porquê de ela ter Nelson ao seu lado.

As diferenças entre eles eram gritantes, e esse era o principal motivo pelo qual ela havia resistido tanto ao que sentia no início. Ao perceber que havia se apaixonado pelo hacker recém-chegado, Avery sentiu-se tão absurda que teve vergonha de si mesma, e decidiu que trancaria esse sentimento a sete chaves até que ele desaparecesse.

Mas então, uma complicação surgiu no caminho: ela descobriu que ele sentia exatamente o mesmo.

Essa constatação que teoricamente resolveria tudo, ao contrário disso, tornou as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

Não parecia justo com Nelson embarcar naquela relação. Não parecia certo, sabendo que ele merecia algo muito melhor do que ela poderia lhe proporcionar. Ele era jovem e alegre, e possuía um espírito leve, livre de qualquer dano. Ela, por outro lado, tinha feridas do passado, dores impossíveis de ser curadas totalmente. Não era certo trazer isso para sua vida, não era justo compartilhar seus fantasmas com ele. Nelson poderia encontrar alguém mais compatível com seu jeito de ser, alguém que lhe fizesse feliz com uma alma tão imaculada quanto a dele.

Mas não levou muito tempo até Avery descobrir que não era tão simples como ela pensava. Ao que parecia, as regras práticas não se aplicavam ao amor, porque Nelson não se importava com nada daquilo.

Não se importava com o quanto eles eram, aparentemente, incompatíveis. Não ligava para a considerável diferença de idade que possuíam, nem para o fato de que, por esse motivo, algumas pessoas reprovariam aquela relação. Nenhum desses detalhes significava qualquer coisa para ele.

Percebendo que, contra todas as possibilidades e a despeito de qualquer lógica Nelson queria a _ela,_ Avery desistiu de sua resistência e rendeu-se ao inevitável.

Ao beijá-lo pela primeira vez, ela reconheceu estar diante de seu próprio e especial tipo de milagre.

…

 **N - NAMORADO**

 _Namorado._

A palavra soou estranha nos ouvidos de Avery por um bom tempo.

Ela nunca imaginou que, depois de tantos anos, depois de um casamento, um divórcio, a perda de uma filha e todas as coisas que haviam acontecido, naquela altura de sua vida, ela teria um namorado.

Não que ela achasse errado, não era isso, ela apenas não pensava que fosse acontecer com ela.

Quando entrou para o FBI, Avery acreditava que o trabalho seria o seu principal foco de felicidade e realizações para o resto de sua vida. Ela se realizaria combatendo o crime, salvando vidas e impedindo que outras pessoas sofressem os mesmos tipos de dano que ela havia sofrido. Essa certeza esteve fixa em sua mente durante dez anos, e até então, ela estava feliz.

Mas então Nelson apareceu e mudou tudo. Ele lhe deu uma nova perspectiva, despertou dentro dela coisas que ela nunca imaginou sentir de novo. De repente, sua cabeça estava virada, seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, as cores à sua volta já não eram as mesmas.

Ela estava apaixonada.

Levou tempo para que ela aceitasse isso, para que ela se entregasse, deixando todos os seus medos e dúvidas para trás. Mas quando ela finalmente o fez, quando permitiu que Nelson a fizesse feliz, Avery percebeu que havia sido a melhor decisão de sua vida, e ela não trocaria aquilo por nada.

Agora, a palavra que há tempos atrás soava estranha saia de sua boca e entrava em seus ouvidos de forma totalmente normal, natural.

 _Namorado._

…

 **O - OTIMISMO**

\- Droga! Droga! _Mas que droga!_ \- exclama Nelson furioso diante da tela - Eu não acredito que ele fez isso de novo! _Como isso é possível?_

Avery se senta ao lado dele e põe a mão em seu ombro.

\- Isso é muito possível, Nelson. Você sabe disso. Nós todos sabemos disso.

Ele respira fundo e põe as mãos na cabeça, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Avery sente compaixão pelo que Nelson está passando. Perseguir um alvo era uma tarefa árdua, e muitas vezes, frustrante. Todo agente, em algum momento de sua vida, se deparava com um caso tão desafiador que, inconscientemente, levava para o lado pessoal.

\- Eu estou rastreando esse cara há meses, e sempre que estou chegando perto, de repente, eu perco tudo. Ele desaparece como fumaça!

\- Eu entendo você. - ela diz, muito calma - Entendo porque conheço esse tipo como a palma da minha mão. Os criminosos virtuais possuem muito mais caminhos diferentes para escapar do que os outros criminosos. É exatamente por isso que eles requerem o dobro de trabalho. E paciência.

\- Esse cara, seja ele quem for, deve estar rindo da minha cara agora. Deve estar se divertindo às minhas custas.

Avery estica o braço e pega a mão de seu namorado.

\- Todos nós um dia temos um caso que nos afeta pessoalmente, Nelson. Isso é natural para quem lida diariamente com essas situações. Mas você não pode deixar isso te consumir.

\- Às vezes isso é muito difícil. Às vezes eu me sinto...

\- Não. - ela o corta antes que ele termine - Não há nada de errado com você, amor. E lembre-se: a cada vez que ele escapa, esgota-se uma de suas saídas, o que deixa você cada vez mais perto de pegá-lo.

Ela pisca para ele, e ele relaxa instantaneamente. Não havia sentimento ruim que sobrevivesse quando Avery o chamava de "amor".

\- Eu adoro o seu otimismo, Avery Ryan.

\- Não é apenas otimismo. É a experiência de quem já passou pela mesma coisa milhares de vezes antes. Eu também adoro sua sede de justiça, mas é preciso moderação para manter-se lúcido em meio a tudo isso.

Nelson assente e cobre a mão de Avery com a sua.

\- Obrigada por _manter-me_ lúcido em meio a tudo isso.

Eles trocam um longo e amoroso olhar. Nelson um ardente desejo de beijá-la, mas sabe que ela não se sente confortável quando ele faz isso ali, no escritório diante das portas transparentes.

De qualquer forma, ele poderia beijá-la o quanto quisesse um vez que estivessem sozinhos em seu quarto. E o melhor: Não precisaria se resumir somente a beijos.


	4. P,Q,R,S & T

**P - PERFEITO**

A porta se abre com um empurrão, e eles passam por ela juntos, colados um ao outro.

Nelson empurra a porta, tornando a fechá-la, e então as costas de Avery estão contra a parede mais próxima. Seus lábios já dormentes estão misturados aos dele, perdidos em seu sabor, e os braços do rapaz moreno estão em volta de sua cintura em um aperto possessivo.

Avery está trêmula, com o coração disparado. Seu fôlego é curto, e ela se sente embriagada pela sensação que se apossa de seu corpo. Ela não não se lembrava da última vez que havia sentido aquilo. Um desejo tão intenso, tão poderoso, capaz de anular toda e qualquer outra coisa em sua mente como se alguém houvesse ateado fogo em suas veias. Ela havia se esquecido do quão deliciosa era a sensação da atração física, da luxúria, de querer fundir seu corpo ao de alguém até que fossem um.

E aquilo era exatamente o que ela queria naquele momento. Ela queria mais daquelas carícias, mais daquelas sensações, mais _dele_. Avery queria de Nelson tanto quanto ela pudesse ter. E queria _agora._

Então, subitamente, ele pára de beijá-la. O aperto em volta de sua cintura se afrouxa, e ela o encara, tentando entender o que está errado. Lendo sua expressão, Avery percebe que Nelson está hesitante, quase em dúvida.

\- O que foi? - ela o questiona, com a voz ofegante.

Ele balança a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

\- Não é nada, é só que... eu não quero que você sinta que estou apressando as coisas. Não precisa ser agora se você não...

\- Não. - Avery responde, apertando as mãos em seus ombros, como se para dar-lhe certeza - Está tudo bem, Nelson. Tudo bem.

Seu olhar parece convencê-lo, pois ele volta a tomar-lhe em seus braços e beijá-la. Uma de suas mãos vai sorrateiramente até o zíper de seu vestido, deslizando para baixo. A mente de Avery se desliga, e ela deixa seus instintos assumirem.

 **...  
**  
Um par de horas depois, Avery tem os olhos fechados enquanto Nelson corre os dedos preguiçosamente por suas costas. A carícia é relaxante, e o silêncio, agradável. As lembranças de horas atrás continuam se repetindo, e ela se demora em cada uma, como se as tivesse vivendo novamente.

Ela se lembra de suas costas tocando o colchão, seus cabelos se espalhando sobre o travesseiro. Se lembra do corpo quente de Nelson sobre o dela, os lábios escaldantes em sua pele e as mãos tocando em todos os lugares possíveis. Ela ainda pode ouvir, em sua cabeça, seus próprios gemidos sufocados enquanto ele se movia contra ela, enviando calafrios de febre por seu corpo. Ela se lembra de seus dedos se entrelaçando aos dele em um aperto doloroso quando o clímax os atingiu, violento e arrasador. As gotas de suor correndo em sua testa, em seu pescoço, os olhos ardentes de Nelson nos seus enquanto compartilhavam o mesmo fôlego. Os lençóis cheiravam a amaciante de lavanda. Avery se lembraria daquele cheiro para sempre.

\- O que você está pensando? - a voz de Nelson a tira de suas divagações.

Avery sorri, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e suspira. Um suspiro satisfeito, do tipo que só é possível em momento de calmaria.

\- Acho que você sabe.

Nelson sorri de volta e beija o topo de sua cabeça, afastando as mechas de cabelo loiro que estão caídas em seu rosto.

\- Acho que nos saímos bem para uma primeira vez.

Avery ri uma risada alta e sonora, e Nelson a olha, espantado.

\- Hey! Do que você está rindo?

\- "Acho que nos saímos bem para uma primeira vez." - ela imita sua voz da melhor forma que consegue - Você fala como se tivéssemos feito algo muito difícil. - sua voz tem um leve toque de malícia no final.

\- É mesmo? - ele gira seu corpo, ficando por cima dela - E como você acha que foi? Seja sincera.

Avery segura seu rosto com uma das mãos, e seu rosto assume uma expressão séria, reflexiva. Por um momento Nelson tem medo do que ela irá dizer, mas as palavras que saem de sua boca são as melhores que ele poderia ouvir.

\- Foi perfeito. - ela diz - Não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

Então ele a beija, lenta e demoradamente, sentindo as mãos dela deslizarem por seus ombros. A palavra que Avery havia usado ainda a pouco também era, para ele, a exata definição daquele momento: perfeito.

 **...**

 **Q - QUÍMICA**

\- Você se lembra da reação da equipe quando descobriram sobre nós? - Avery pergunta, pegando um punhado de pipoca na bacia ao seu lado.

\- Como é que eu poderia me esquecer? Foram semanas insuportáveis. Eles nos olhavam como se… como se nós fôssemos extra-terrestres.

Avery ri e mastiga algumas pipocas.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado dessa forma, mas agora que você disse, acredito ser exatamente essa a definição. Foram dias extremamente …

\- Constrangedores? - sugere Nelson - Embaraçosos?

\- Definitivamente. Eu pensei que nunca fosse acabar.

\- Você se encrencou com Simon, certo? - Nelson estica a mão para a bacia de pipocas - Creio que não foi agradável.

\- Não não foi. Ele me chamou à sua sala e me perguntou se eu estava louca. Se eu havia perdido a minha razão. Parte de mim queria responder a ele que era assim mesmo que eu me sentia: como se eu tivesse perdido a razão.

\- Mas você não poderia dizer a ele o principal: que você havia perdido a razão e _não queria_ recuperá-la.

Avery estreita os olhos e inclina a cabeça em falsa reprovação.

\- Eu já lhe disse que você é convencido, certo?

\- Sim. E também inacreditável. E impossível. São adjetivos que você sempre usa.

Avery revira os olhos.

\- E você parece entender como _elogios._

\- Talvez. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Se há uma pessoa que nunca demonstrou qualquer estranheza em relação a nós dois, esse alguém é Raven. Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que ela me disse quando soube que estávamos juntos? _"Finalmente. Achei que nunca fosse acontecer. Sempre pensei que vocês dois tinham muita química."_

\- E nós continuamos tendo. - responde Avery sorrindo enquanto desliza uma mão sobre o ombro de Nelson.

\- Creio que agora temos ainda mais…

Subitamente, cada um deles decide que o outro merece muito mais atenção, e o filme que passa na TV acaba esquecido, assim como a bacia de pipocas.

 **...**

 **R- REALIZE**

 _But I can't spell it out for you_

 _No it's never gonna be that simple_

 _No I can't spell it out for you_

 _If you just realize_

 _What I just realized_

 _That we'd be perfect for each other_

 _And we'll never find another_

 _Just realize_

 _What I just realized_

 _We'd never have to wonder_

 _If we missed out on each other, now..._

A melodia na voz de Colbie Caillat soa do celular de Nelson enquanto Avery sorri.

\- Eu não sabia que você ouvia Colbie Caillat. - Avery diz, olhando para ele com estranheza - Não parece muito seu estilo.

Nelson desliga a música e a encara.

\- E _não é._ \- ele responde rapidamente - _Esse_ é o ponto. Você sabe? Quando apenas um trecho de uma música diz tudo o que você sente? Foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. Veja, eu estava apaixonado, e tudo o que eu queria era que você percebesse sem que eu precisasse dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo eu _queria_ dizer, até mesmo soletrar se fosse preciso. E então, até hoje, todas as vezes que eu ouço essa música, eu penso em você.

Avery pega o celular da mão de Nelson e voltar a ligar a música.

\- Agora, quando eu ouvir essa música, eu também pensarei em você. - ela sorri - E eu também acho que nós somos perfeitos um para o outro.

…

 **S - SORTE**

Nelson gostava de ver Avery dormir.

Ele fazia isso com muita frequência, porque ela quase sempre dormia antes dele, e acordava depois.

Havia algo fascinante em observar seu sono profundo, demorar-se em cada detalhe de seu corpo enquanto ela estava perfeitamente imóvel. Enquanto dormia, Avery parecia mergulhada em um estado de paz absoluta, algo quase impossível quando ela estava desperta, em meio às suas rotinas longas e conturbadas. 

Ele sentia-se grato por sua namorada ter um sono tão pesado, permitindo que ele a tocasse sem acordá-la. Um dos principais pequenos prazeres de sua vida era acariciar sua pele cremosa, sentindo a textura macia sob sua palma. Ele amava sentir seu corpo quente pressionado ao dele, ouvir o ritmo suave de sua respiração, assim como os suspiros que ela deixava escapar de vez em quando.

Às vezes, era surreal imaginar que aquela mulher maravilhosa era _sua_. Era difícil acreditar que ela havia escolhido a ele entre um milhão de possibilidades.

Naqueles simples e silenciosos momentos enquanto embalava sua namorada adormecida em seus braços, Nelson não podia deixar de pensar no quanto ele tinha sorte.

…

 **T - TUDO**

Nelson nunca entendeu o conceito que algumas pessoas tinham para "tudo".

Ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar algo grande o suficiente para representar todo o sentido da vida de alguém. Era um conceito subjetivo, complicado, que não cabia em sua cabeça de jovem imaturo.

Mas então Avery surgiu, e todo o seu mundo mudou quando ele percebeu que a amava. A mudança havia sido radical, vertiginosa. De repente, ao olhar-se no espelho, ele já não via o mesmo Nelson de pouco tempo atrás. Ele era alguém diferente, alguém que havia encontrado o amor pela primeira vez. Pela primeira e última vez.

Ele soube o que significava "tudo" quando Avery disse "sim" aos seus sentimentos, quando ela aceitou ser o seu "tudo". Ele encontrou o sentido de sua vida quando percebeu que já não podia viver sem ela, e que não precisaria, porque ela também já não podia ficar longe dele.

E ainda que parecesse impossível, sua certeza se tornou mais forte quando ele segurou Danielle pela primeira vez. O precioso bebê de olhos e pele cor de chocolate. O elo que o ligaria a Avery para sempre. No momento em que ele ouviu seu choro, vendo Avery sorrir com lágrimas nos olhos, ele soube.

 _Aquele_ era o seu "tudo".


	5. U,V,W,X,Y & Z

**U - UNÍSSONO**

Às vezes, Nelson e Avery falavam coisas em uníssono.

Era sem querer, mas acontecia muitas vezes. Muitas.

Era como se suas mentes estivessem conectadas em uma mesma frequência, fazendo com que eles tivessem uma sintonia acima do normal até mesmo para um casal de namorados.

Eram coisas simples como "certo" "tudo bem" ou mesmo um "olá" ao se encontrarem. No dia em que disseram "okay" ao mesmo tempo ao telefone, Nelson riu e disse a ela que eles estavam protagonizando "The Fault in Our Stars" sem câncer.

Eles haviam aprendido a apreciar tanto esses momentos que combinavam às vezes. Um suspiro intencional no telefone era uma espécie de código. Os dois esperariam mais dois segundos e então diriam, em uníssono : "Te amo."

Mas nenhuma dessas vezes foi tão espontânea e sonora quanto o dia em que, em frente a um médico sorridente, eles ouviram:

\- Parabéns, Mrs Ryan. Você está grávida.

Avery e Nelson se entreolharam, chocados e sem reação e disseram, em uníssono.

\- Oh my god...

 **...**

 **V - VOZ**

\- Tudo bem, Elijah. - diz Avery no telefone. - Sim, entendo. Farei isso. Pedirei a Raven e Nelson que cuidem disso. Entendido. Até logo.

Avery desliga o telefone e olha para o lado, e Nelson a está observando com um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que foi, Nelson?

Ele dá de ombros.

\- Nada. É só que... Você já parou para ouvir sua própria voz? Já percebeu o quão sexy ela é?

Os olhos de Avery se ampliam, e ela sente o sangue correr para suas bochechas.

\- Oh... Não. Isso é... algo que eu deveria perceber?

\- Com certeza. - Nelson responde, caminhando até seu lado - Mas confesso que eu preferia que não fosse enquanto você fala com Elijah. Gosto mais da sua voz quando você fala comigo.

Ainda que Avery já estivesse acostumada a seus constantes elogios, havia _alguns_ elogios que ainda faziam seu rosto corar. Nelson pisca para ela, e ela apenas sorri e balança a cabeça para o comentário gentil e ao mesmo tempo desconcertante de seu namorado.

Aquele era Nelson, depois de tudo.

 **...**

 **W - WHITE HAT**

Avery percebeu, desde o início, que Danielle era um bebê curioso.

Com duas semanas de vida, seus olhos tinham uma expressividade incomum para uma criança daquela idade. Quando Nelson tentava cantar uma canção para ela dormir, a pequena encarava fixamente seu pai, como se tentando entender o que raios ele estava fazendo.

Agora, com oito meses de vida, seus olhos espertos percorriam o mundo ao redor com uma avidez ensandecida, como se ela quisesse devorar tudo o que via até entender o que era.

Curiosamente, isso não se aplicava a seus brinquedos na maioria das vezes.

\- Que tal isso? - Avery diz, lhe mostrando uma bola colorida que fazia barulho ao ser agitada.

Danielle nem mesmo pisca ao ver o objeto.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos ver outra coisa.

Avery solta a bola colorida no chão e lhe mostra um urso de pelúcia. Ela aperta um pequeno botão e o ursinho começa a falar "Olá, você quer brincar comigo?"

Danielle olha curiosa para o brinquedo por dois segundos, mas quando o urso para de falar e a luz se apaga, a curiosidade vai embora tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Avery franze o cenho para o bebê em seu colo.

\- Você é difícil de agradar.

Danielle então percebe o laptop sobre o sofá e seus olhos se iluminam.

\- É sério? Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? O Kevin quer brincar com você.

Avery puxa o minion de pelúcia detrás das almofadas. O rosto de Danielle congela e ela estica os bracinhos, excitada. Avery sorri e lhe entrega o boneco.

Então, ainda segurando Kevin, Danielle volta sua atenção novamente ao laptop.

\- Acho que seu pai andou te acostumando mal.

\- Isso depende do ponto de vista de quem analisa. - a voz de Nelson soa da porta - Não acho que isso seja "acostumá-la mal."

Avery estreita os olhos para ele e sorri.

\- É mesmo? E como o _seu_ ponto de vista define isso?

Nelson atravessa a sala e estende os braços para Danielle. A pequena se estica em direção ao pai, e Avery a entrega a ele.

\- Vamos dizer - Nelson se senta ao lado de Avery com Danielle em seu colo e abre o laptop - que ela tem apenas um conceito mais moderno de diversão.

Nelson liga o laptop, a assim que as luzes se acendem, Danielle abre um imenso sorriso e começa a dar gritinhos e a bater no teclado com suas mãos gordinhas de bebê.

\- Vamos lá, Dani. O que quer ver hoje? Os Minions de novo? Tem certeza? Veja, tenho alguns códigos novos, e eles são realmente ótimos. Posso te ensinar a usá-los e a pregar peças no seus amiguinhos e…

\- Nelson! - Avery o olha com repreensão.

Ele tira os olhos do computador e olha para ela.

\- O quê?

\- Não acredito que está ensinando Danielle a _hackear?_

Nelson encolhe os ombros.

\- Não é como se ela fosse entender…

\- Não, não. Sob nenhuma hipótese você vai transformar Dani em uma black hat. Já tive o suficiente de _black hats_ em minha vida, começando por você.

Nelson sorri para Danielle em seu colo, que continua segurando Kevin e gritando para a tela do computador.

\- Ela não será uma black hat. Será uma _White Hat._ Você lembra quando me disse, em um de nossos primeiros diálogos, que Daniel era o melhor hacker _White Hat_ do mundo? Pois logo ele deixará de ser, porque Dani ocupará seu lugar.

Avery começa a rir.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim. Ela será uma super heroína, assim como sua mãe. Terá sua própria equipe e lutará contra pessoas más que usam computadores para prejudicar as outras. Não é mesmo, Dani?

Avery sente em seu íntimo que não quer que sua filha siga seus passos. Ela quer que Danielle faça algo em que não corra os riscos que ela corre diariamente, mas não verbaliza o pensamento para Nelson. Ela não quer arruinar o quadro perfeito diante dela.

\- Talvez. - ela diz a Nelson - Vamos esperar que ela cresça e veremos.

\- Okay, Dani. - diz Nelson, com falsa decepção - Vamos ver os Minions. Novamente.

Avery admira a visão à sua frente e se lembra de algo que havia dito a Nelson em seu primeiro dia na Cyber Division, quando lhe contou sua história.

" _Eu fico pensando. Se eu puder transformar um hacker de cada vez, nada disso jamais irá acontecer novamente."_

Ela nunca imaginava que com Nelson ela conseguiria bem mais do que isso. Ela nunca imaginava que, além de transformar um black hat, ela iria encontrar o amor. E com certeza, ela também não pensava que teria Danielle como resultado. Danielle que já era a razão de sua vida.

Com sua filha em seu colo, Nelson está pensando algo parecido. Em seus tempos de _Black Hat_ , ser um _White Hat_ nunca foi uma possibilidade em sua mente. Agora, analisando sua vida atual, ele admite que ser pego pelo FBI foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a ele. De outra forma, ele jamais teria conhecido a Avery.

Sem nenhuma dúvida, ser um _White Hat_ tinha suas vantagens.

...

 **X - XADREZ**

Avery passa os olhos pelo tabuleiro e sorri de lado. Ela move sua torre e olha para Nelson com um ar presunçoso.

\- Xeque.

Os lábios dele se separam, e ele olha vorazmente para o jogo, tentando entender o que aconteceu.

\- Mas... Mas como?

Avery continua sorrindo e lhe lança um olhar zombeteiro.

\- Você fez a coisa mais imprudente que se pode fazer, Nelson. Você moveu todas as peças na linha de frente do rei. É como desinstalar o antivírus de um computador. Isso o deixa vulnerável a qualquer ataque.

\- Ah, certo. - ele revira os olhos - Genial.

\- Apesar disso, ainda há uma forma de escapar, se você prestar bem atenção. Vamos lá, é a sua vez.

Nelson respira fundo e encara o tabuleiro. Seus olhos percorrem uma a uma as peças que lhe restam, tentando encontrar a saída sobre a qual Avery havia falado, mas sua mente é uma grande tela azul, do tipo que surgem nos computadores quando o sistema é corrompido.

À sua disposição, há quatro peões, uma torre, um cavalo e seu rei já em xeque. Ele pensa e repensa cada uma das jogadas possíveis e não vê como qualquer uma delas poderá lhe ajudar a escapar do inimigo. Avery já o tem praticamente encurralado, e ele se pergunta como é possível um estúpido jogo de tabuleiro ser mais complicado que hackear a bolsa de valores.

\- Vamos lá, Nelson. - diz Avery - Eu estou envelhecendo aqui, e Danielle também.

Danielle se estica no colo de sua mãe, tentando alcançar as peças do jogo.

\- Da!

Nelson respira fundo e move um dos peões. Ele sabe que é uma jogada inútil, mas não se importa de fato. No fim das contas, ele perderia de qualquer forma.

\- Nelson. - Avery balança a cabeça lamentosamente - Você desperdiçou sua única chance. Eu realmente sinto muito. - ela move seu cavalo em um movimento de "L", derrubando o rei de Nelson de forma quase teatral - Xeque-Mate.

Nelson suspira e sacode a cabeça, derrotado.

\- Okay. Eu admito que sou péssimo nesse jogo. Não sei porque você ainda insiste que eu jogue.

\- Pois é exatamente assim que eu me sinto jogando videogame com você. E você também insiste para que eu jogue, sob o argumento de que eu preciso apenas de um pouco de prática.

\- E você está aproveitando a oportunidade para se vingar. - ele responde - Você sabe, Avery. O espírito vingativo não é um bom exemplo para Danielle.

\- Eu não estou sendo vingativa, estou sendo perseverante. A perseverança é um bom exemplo, e não apenas para Danielle, mas principalmente para você.

Nelson mira o tabuleiro, depois a Avery e por fim, Danielle. Talvez ela estivesse certa, e além disso, ele não queria que sua filha tivesse um pai incapaz de vencer um estúpido jogo de xadrez. Aquilo acabava de se tornar uma questão de honra.

\- Está bem, vamos jogar de novo. Mas se eu vencer, prepare-se para perder no videogame depois.

Avery estreita os olhos.

\- Aceito o desafio. E se eu vencer, nós jogaremos de novo.

Eles começam a reorganizar o jogo, e Danielle por fim consegue se esticar o suficiente, capturando uma das peças e a levando imediatamente à boca.

\- Não, Dani. - Avery gentilmente retira o objeto de entre seus pequenos dedinhos - Não pode comer a rainha. Ela é a peça mais poderosa de todas.

Danielle a encara, parecendo decepcionada.

\- Da?

\- Além disso, nós precisamos dela para jogar. Seu pai não lida muito bem com formas não eletrônicas de vida, mas nós vamos consertar isso logo. - ela pisca para o bebê.

\- Agora quer convencer minha filha de que há algo errado comigo. Bela forma de começar.

Avery ri e abraça Danielle.

\- Pare de reclamar e arrume o jogo, Nelson.

Duas horas depois, Avery derruba o rei de Nelson pela quinta vez.

\- Você está melhorando. - ela diz - Essa foi a rodada mais difícil até agora. Você chegou a realmente me intimidar algumas vezes.

Nelson encolhe os ombros.

\- Mas eu ainda não ganhei de você.

\- Ganhar não é o mais importante. - Avery acomoda uma Danielle adormecida em seus braços - E ao que parece, alguém se cansou do espetáculo e precisa ser colocada na cama.

\- Você sabe... - Nelson diz a Avery após apagar a luz e fechar o quarto de Danielle - É uma coisa interessante o jogo de xadrez.

\- Eu disse a você que era, mas confesso que não esperava você admitir tão cedo.

\- Eu falo sério. Pode parecer ridículo, mas de alguma forma, eu consegui associar o jogo à minha própria vida.

Avery olha para ele, agora curiosa.

\- Me explique.

\- Bem, eu gosto de pensar em mim como o rei.

Avery ergue uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Uma visão bastante presunçosa de si mesmo.

Nelson revira os olhos.

\- Você entende. Quer dizer, o rei é o personagem mais frágil do jogo, aquele  
que precisa ser protegido. Vamos dizer que eu era o rei, e os computadores eram peões. Eu me escondia atrás deles.

Avery assente, bastante surpresa.

\- É uma metáfora bastante interessante. Se você era o rei, e os computadores os peões... Quem eram os outros?

\- O FBI. - ele responde - Eles eram como todas as outras peças juntas. Eles podiam se mover de formas diferentes e em direções diferentes, enquanto eu possuía movimentos limitados. Agora que penso melhor, creio que você era a rainha. Você sabe, a peça mais poderosa, pode fazer o quiser, se mover para onde quiser.

\- E assim, - ela completa - você moveu seus peões na direção errada, ficando vulnerável, e nós te pegamos. Xeque-mate.

Nelson nega com a cabeça.

\- Não. Ser pego foi apenas o "xeque", apenas o alerta. O Xeque-mate veio quando eu te vi pela primeira vez.

\- Oh... É mesmo?

\- Sim. - ele se aproxima mais dela, afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha - Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, naquele tribunal... - ele sorri como se estivesse tendo um dejavu - Eu ainda não sabia, mas meu inconsciente já tentava me dizer: _"Fim da linha, Brody Nelson. Você está preso a essa mulher para o resto de sua vida, e terá de mudar muito para merecê-la."  
_  
Avery fica alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando para Nelson surpresa e admirada, sem saber quais palavras usar diante de uma declaração tão autêntica e espontânea. Desde o início, Nelson sempre havia sido mestre na arte de deixá-la sem palavras.

\- Bem... - ela começa, sentindo-se um tanto estúpida - Mas ainda há algo que não se encaixa. Se você era o rei, e eu lhe dei o Xeque-mate, então eu era a rainha da tropa inimiga. De que forma nós acabamos juntos?

Nelson franze a testa, de repente intrigado pela questão.

\- Na verdade, essa é uma boa pergunta. Admito que é bastante improvável, mas por outro lado, as histórias de amor nunca foram politicamente corretas. A literatura clássica está repleta de casos em que a paixão nasce em campos inimigos. Veja Romeu e Julieta, por exemplo e...

\- Okay. - Avery o interrompe, sorrindo -Acho que estamos divagando demais na fantasia. Melhor deixar o xadrez apenas no jogo.

\- Plenamente de acordo.

Eles se beijam, e o beijo a princípio suave vai se tornando cada vez mais forte, mais ardente. O ardor toma conta de ambos em segundos, levando-os a querer mais do que beijos. Felizmente, o quarto dos dois ficava logo ao lado do quarto de Danielle, bastando apenas alguns passos para chegar.

Então, o celular de Avery toca.

Ela leva um bom tempo para conseguir soltar-se dos braços de Nelson e atender. O nome piscando no mostrador luminoso lhe dá a sensação de que eles não irão terminar o que começaram tão cedo.

\- Espero que não seja um caso. - Nelson sussurra.

\- Russel? - ela ouve por um tempo - Sim. Perfeitamente. Estou indo para aí agora. Hã... Sim. Nelson também. Comunique Raven e Elijah. Chego em vinte minutos.

Ela desliga e suspira.

\- Vamos lá, soldado. O dever nos chama.

Nelson assente, decepcionado mas resignado.

\- O que é?

\- Aeroporto. Todo o sistema foi hackeado. Os vôos foram todos cancelados. Tudo está um completo caos.

\- Aeroporto? Por que alguém iria hackear um aeroporto?

\- Eu não sei, mas nós estamos indo para descobrir.

\- Wow. Noite movimentada. Ao menos meus pais ficarão felizes por ter Danielle só para eles a noite toda.

Avery sorri.

\- Eles sempre ficam felizes quando temos um caso no meio da noite.

\- Ouça. - ele rodeia os braços em volta de sua cintura - Podemos continuar, você sabe... Depois que o caso for resolvido... - ele beija seu pescoço.

\- Sim. - ela gentilmente se afasta de seu abraço e lhe dá um beijo rápido - Com toda a certeza. Mas agora temos um trabalho a fazer. Vamos dar um xeque-mate em algum rei descuidado assim que ele mover seus peões na direção errada.

…

 **Y - YES**

\- Eu não posso acreditar que tudo acabou. - Avery diz, olhando ao redor com olhos perdidos de alívio - É como se… respirar fosse mais fácil. Passei anos me perguntando se um dia encontraria a pessoa que me hackeou, e agora posso finalmente virar essa página da minha vida.

É noite, e a atmosfera caótica e barulhenta que tinha a divisão cibernética durante o dia dá lugar à calmaria e ao clima de final de expediente.

Ali, enquanto ouve Avery falar sobre o alívio de finalmente ter Logan Reeves preso, Nelson tem o coração batendo tão rápido a ponto de deixá-lo com falta de ar. Suas mãos estão suando, e adrenalina corre furiosamente em suas veias. Ele não está realmente concentrado no que ela diz - a concentração é um feito impossível para seu cérebro diante do que ele está prestes a fazer.

Ele não esperava fazer isso agora. Na verdade, ele acreditava que jamais teria coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo, mas os últimos três dias haviam mudado tudo. Agora, sufocar a verdade olhando nos olhos de Avery todos os dias havia se tornado insuportável. Era irônico o fato de que algo que Raven havia dito tempos atrás apenas fizesse sentido agora.

"Se você a ama, - dissera Raven a ele - então diga isso a ela. Arrisque. Não passe toda a sua vida pensando no que poderia ter sido. A vida é curta demais para perdermos tempo."

Tudo havia mudado depois daquelas quinze torturantes horas em que ela esteve desaparecida, em poder de um homem louco e psicótico. Depois do instante desesperador em que ele havia ouvido sua voz sufocada no telefone e entendido que ela estava sendo envenenada por monóxido de carbono, depois de a equipe tê-la encontrado desacordada e pensar que talvez fosse tarde demais. Depois de tudo isso, ele havia entendido exatamente o que Raven quis dizer com aquelas palavras.

Após o horror de imaginar, ainda que por apenas alguns minutos, que ela estava morta, Nelson sentia que não podia perder mais tempo.

\- Você quer me dizer algo, Nelson? - ela diz, interrompendo seu assunto anterior, olhando-o intrigada - Você está nervoso. Comprime os lábios constantemente e respira fundo uma vez a cada minuto. Seus olhos se movem de um lado para outro como se você estivesse em uma grande luta interna e sua voz está uma oitava mais...

\- Tô apaixonado por você.

As palavras dele soam e ressoam no silêncio do escritório e repetem-se em sua cabeça como um eco. Ele vê o rosto de Avery ficar lívido. Ele vê sua expressão congelar e seus olhos se ampliarem, sua boca abrir e fechar, como se ela quisesse dizer algo e não conseguisse, como se ela estivesse em choque.

\- Nelson … - ela sussurra.

\- Você ouviu. - ele responde, sentindo uma onda de energia borbulhar em seu peito, empurrando as palavras para fora de sua boca. - Eu estou apaixonado por você, e não há um dia sequer em minha vida que eu não durma ou acorde pensando no seu sorriso. E eu sei que você pensa que é loucura ou estupidez da minha parte. Eu sei que eu estou arriscando tudo e que eu estou complicando a minha vida e a sua ao lhe dizer isso, mas eu não posso perder nem mais um minuto sem deixá-la saber. Eu estou apaixonado por você. - ele agita as mãos - Me desculpe.

\- Nelson … - Avery repete, parecendo incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa coerente a respeito do que ele acabou de confessar. É a primeira vez que Nelson a vê sem reação.

\- Eu preciso saber. - ele atravessa a sala e se aproxima de Avery, ficando _muito_ perto. - Eu preciso saber de uma vez por todas se você sente o mesmo. Porque algo me faz acreditar que sim, e isso está me matando a cada dia.

Ele põe as mãos em seus ombros e olha profundamente em seus olhos, certificando-se de que ela não poderá fugir de sua pergunta. Nelson está determinado a pôr um fim em sua angústia, em sua dúvida, em suas noites insones.

Avery têm os lábios trêmulos e o coração acelerado.

Ela sabe que pode sair dali, se quiser. Ela pode usar sua autoridade e exigir que Nelson a deixe em paz. Ela pode afastá-lo da equipe de modo a nunca mais precisar vê-lo. Ela sabe que tem poder suficiente para isso.

Mas da mesma forma, Avery sabe que não fará nenhuma dessas coisas. Primeiramente, porque ela mal consegue se mover e pronunciar uma palavra coerente, e depois, porque a simples ideia de afastar-se de Nelson, a perspectiva de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo lhe causa uma dor tão grande que sua mente rejeita de pronto. Simplesmente não é uma possibilidade.

\- Apenas me diga. - ele sussurra tão perto de seu rosto que ela pode sentir sua respiração - Uma das das duas palavras, mas diga a verdade. Yes or not?

Porque não há qualquer possibilidade de mentir de forma convincente, e também porque ela não tem nenhuma vontade de mentir, Avery responde, num sussurro:

\- _Yes._

É a última palavra que ela diz antes de sentir os lábios de Nelson nos seus pela primeira vez.

…

 **Z - ZELO**

Uma das coisas que Avery mais apreciava em Nelson era seu excesso de zelo em relação a ela.

Para um rapaz tão jovem, seu namorado era demasiadamente cuidadoso até mesmo nos menores detalhes bobos do dia a dia.

Antes de uma operação, Nelson sempre perguntava se seu colete à prova de balas estava bem colocado, e depois, se ela estava bem, se não estava ferida. A qualquer sintoma estranho, como uma dor de cabeça insistente, ele não a deixava em paz até que procurasse um médico, e ao menor sinal de que o tempo fosse mudar, praticamente a obrigava a levar um casaco extra alegando que sua namorada não pegaria um resfriado por teimosia.

Aquilo era um tanto excêntrico para Avery, uma vez que ela não estava acostumada a ser protegida, mas estar com Nelson havia lhe trazido uma infinidade de sensações novas que ela não podia negar que gostava muito.

E para ela, não foi nenhuma surpresa ver esse instinto superprotetor ser estendido ao seu bebê.

Nelson dedicava uma atenção quase obsessiva com o bem estar de Danielle, tornando cada pequeno detalhe sobre ela um alvo de sua preocupação. Era normal que ela chorasse tanto? Seu choro era mesmo de sono ou fome, ou ela estava sentindo dor? Ela estava usando roupas demais para o clima do dia? Ou de menos? A vermelhidão em seu pescoço era apenas uma alergia comum ou deveriam procurar um médico e averiguar?

Avery sabia que aquele comportamento era mais do que normal para alguém que estava vivendo a experiência da paternidade pela primeira vez. Ela tentava tranquilizá-lo com seus conhecimentos adquiridos através da experiência, mas era de fato adorável ver a preocupação estampada no rosto de seu namorado, demonstrando o quanto ele amava sua filha.

...

Avery acorda com um clarão na janela, e segundos depois, um barulho alto e estrondoso a sobressalta. Um trovão.

Seus pensamentos vão imediatamente a Danielle, sua garotinha de um ano de idade dormindo no quarto ao lado.

Uma das primeiras particularidades que Avery e Nelson notaram a respeito de Danielle era seu extremo desconforto em relação à trovões. Na primeira tempestade forte depois de seu nascimento, a pequena chorou incontrolavelmente, deixando-os em desespero até que Avery percebeu o motivo. O choro de Danielle cessou assim que a tempestade foi embora.

Ela se levanta, pronta para correr até o quarto de sua filha, mas olhando para o lado, percebe que alguém já teve a mesma ideia antes dela. O sono de Nelson era muito mais leve que o seu, no fim das contas.

Ela levanta-se sem acender a luz, tateando o caminho para não esbarrar em nada. A chuva forte caindo sobre o telhado é o barulho dominante, e os sons de trovão são altos, ainda que agora mais distantes. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, a escena à sua frente lhe faz sorrir.

Nelson tem Danielle em seus braços, e a está sacudindo suavemente. A bebê tem os olhos molhados e fixos no rosto de seu pai, e sua expressão é assustada. Avery tem certeza de que ela havia chorado muito antes de Nelson chegar.

\- Veja, Dani. - Nelson murmura - Eu sei que esses barulhos são mesmo assustadores e que é _muito_ ruim sentir medo. Ouça, quando eu era pequeno, eu tinha medo do escuro. - ele mira o rosto do bebê, como se Danielle tivesse lhe dado alguma resposta - Sim, eu sei, um medo muito bobo comparado ao seu, mas sabe uma coisa? O vovô me ensinou algo. Conhece aquela musica "Tinkle tinkle little star?'' Pois era um poema. E ele disse que quando eu estivesse com medo, eu deveria declamá-lo. Seria uma mágica para afastar meus medos.

Danielle observa seu pai com uma curiosa atenção, então estica uma das mãozinhas e toca seu rosto. Nelson sorri enquanto deposita um beijo na minúscula palma de sua filha.

\- Tem certeza de que quer aprender? É uma mágica muito poderosa… - ele suspira - Okay, então ouça:

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night._ \- ele continua sacudindo-a enquanto recita, e, aos poucos, os olhos de Danielle vão se fechando. - _Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark; He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so…_

Ele leva Danielle adormecida até seu berço, e antes de deitá-la, deposita um beijo em sua testa.

Assim que vira-se para sair, Nelson se surpreende com a visão.

Avery está encostada na porta, um sorriso sonolento em seu rosto enquanto observa.

\- Avery? Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

Ela sacode a cabeça enquanto caminha até ele.

\- Eu acordei com um relâmpago, e imediatamente pensei em Danielle. Mas ao que parece, você pensou antes de mim.

Nelson encolhe os ombros.

\- Meu sono é mais leve que o seu.

Ele percorre o restante do caminho que o separa de Avery e a beija nos lábios.

Eles ficam por alguns minutos vigiando o sono de sua filha, até terem certeza de que os trovões não podem mais perturbá-la.

Observando o amor e o zelo de Nelson com Danielle, Avery tem certeza de que ter um bebê com ele foi a melhor decisão de sua vida.

…

 **Bem… finalmente chegou ao fim meu Abc Guide! Alguns ficaram curtos, outros muito longos, alguns ficaram bons, outros nem tanto, mas está feito e eu estou feliz por isso! Quero agradecer a quem leu isso, e espero escrever mais Naverys no futuro! Até a próxima!**


End file.
